


Perfect Moments

by chasethewind



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [29]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Engagement, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Fluff, Gen, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you saying you're waiting for the perfect moment?" Donna retorted. "Because if you are, let me tell you something, hon. In life, perfect moments don't just come along. You have to make them yourself. So stop waiting for the perfect time to ask her and just do it when you feel it's right!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Because my life isn’t crazy enough as it is… I give you this. A little Oliver/Donna moment that is a combination of the newest sneak peek and the Charlotte Ross interview I read this morning.

"Oh, my god…"

Oliver's head shot up at the sound of Donna's voice behind him. He hadn't heard her come in, a major oversight on his part, but there she was her tiny frame standing beside him as her wide blue eyes stared down at his hands.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked in awe and wonder.

He tried to hide what he was holding, but she had startled him and he'd dropped it onto the dresser in front of him.  _Busted!_  Oliver hung his head as he nodded. "Yep," he simply replied.

"Are… are you… Oh, my god! You are!" Donna squealed.

His hand immediately shot up to cover her mouth before her excited shrieks alerted Felicity to what was going on in their bedroom. "Shh!" Oliver hissed. She was still angry at him over… something. What, he couldn't figure out, and it seemed that she wasn't going to tell him either. Dinner had been an awkwardly silent affair with her shooting daggers at him while Donna tried to ease the tension.

When a phone call from Curtis had mercifully cut it short, Oliver shot out of the room like a lightning bolt. He needed some space and a breath of fresh air before he tried to figure out what he'd done to deserve her ire. The little black pouch he kept at the bottom of his sock drawer always reminded him why he loved Felicity so much. On days like today, he liked to pull it out and hold its contents in his hand. It was his touchstone, something to ground him when things got too rough. They'd get through this little tiff like they did everything else. It would just take some time.

But then Donna walked in and everything changed.

She had finally calmed down enough for Oliver to pull his hand away from her mouth. Her eyes continued staring at the shiny little jewel now haphazardly lying on the top of the dresser. "It's beautiful," Donna whispered. "Can I touch it?"

Oliver picked it up and placed it in her hand. The look of amazement remained on Donna's face as she stared at it. "It's heavy," she observed. "I'm guessing platinum." He nodded. "And the stone's clarity, is it FL?"

"Absolutely flawless," Oliver confirmed.

"Wow… The round cut really makes it shine," Donna said. "How much was it?"

"Actually, it belonged to my mother."

"Aww!" she cooed, giving him the sweetest puppy dog eyes.

They reminded Oliver of Felicity's whenever she saw or heard something sweet. Her eyes would widen and a crinkle would appear between her brows as she stared at the object intently. Donna looked the exact same way that moment, and he really began to understand the term "Like mother, like daughter."

"So… What are you waiting for?" Donna asked.

With a deep sigh, Oliver admitted, "I've already tried once and it fell apart. Lately, things have been so crazy with Palmer Tech that I haven't gotten around to trying again."

The puppy dog eyes changed to ones of disbelief. "Are you saying you're waiting for the perfect moment?" she retorted. "Because if you are, let me tell you something, hon. In life, perfect moments don't just come along. You have to make them yourself. So stop waiting for the perfect time to ask her and just do it when you feel it's right!"

"Are you okay with this?" Oliver hesitantly asked. "I mean, I should have asked you a while ago, but…"

"Are you kidding me?!" Donna exclaimed. "Sweetheart, you two are practically married as it is. You do not need my permission to marry my daughter! I think by now you would have figured out I've been on board this train since spring. It would make me the happiest woman in the world if you married my daughter because I know how happy you make her."

The smile that lit up Oliver's face as he listened to his future mother-in-law talk could have eclipsed the sun. Then he did something he never would have imagined doing a little over a year ago. His arms wrapped around Donna's waist and he pulled her in for a warm hug. "Thank you," he whispered into her ear before letting her go.

"Oh, honey, thank  _you_! I have been waiting my entire life for this. You're about to make me one very happy and very proud mama," she said, her voice cracking slightly as she pulled away.

"Are you crying?" Oliver asked.

"No," Donna retorted while stealthily wiping her eyes. "It's just… dust."

"Uh huh…" She handed him back the ring and he slipped it into the black pouch before placing it in its hiding place. Safe and stowed away, Oliver stepped back from the dresser just as he heard the sound of Felicity's heels clicking up the stairs.

"Are you two having another secret chat up here without me?" she spat. Both Oliver and Donna turned to find Felicity standing in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest as she gave them a pointed look.

"I was looking for the bathroom," Donna replied with a smile. "I just ended up in the wrong room. Oliver was nice enough to tell me where it was." She stepped away from him but not before whispering, "Everything will be okay. Just talk to her."

Oliver nodded as she slipped out of the room leaving the two of them alone. With a deep sigh, he pushed away from the dresser and toward Felicity. "Can we talk?" he softly asked, trying his best to be calm about the situation.

He watched Felicity stand there for a few moments, the wheels in her brain working before her arms finally fell to her sides. "Yeah, we can talk," she replied, taking a seat on their bed. "And it better start with an explanation as to why you and my mother are suddenly so buddy-buddy."

Oliver just smiled as he took a seat beside her.


End file.
